User blog:Pyrusbrawler900/Part 2, Chapter 1
(this starts playing from 0:20) It was ten years since the defeat of Necronoid and DQ. Necronoid was dead, and DQ had to live the past ten years in solitude, sometimes tempted by her long solitude to enjoy a chase from the police. But she had her goal in mind. She never gave in to that temptation. She had gathered all the materials needed. A vessel for the energy. Cell division tools. Forced evolution tools. A shock tool to restart Necronoid's heart and brain. She needed only something that could get into the world of the supernatural. DQ: There it is...the site where Ra first appeared. The energy that can pry out from the underworld a dead person's soul...some should be here still. She took out a device until she found the highest radiation. DQ: There it is...(sucks the energy into a device and teleports away) (music ends at 1:02) (scene changes) Necronoid was chained. He hadn't roared for years. His long imprisonment had convinced him that he would simply have to sit alone for eternity. He hadn't even whispered a word. (scene changes) DQ: Necronoid...(attaches all the machines to his body in a new base) I BID YOU RETURN! (presses button) (scene changes) Necronoid's chains vanished. He stared at his freedom. He looked, but didn't see. Didn't believe. Necronoid: (hoarse, wheezing voice) What...is..this...(comes to full senses) Necronoid got up. Necronoid: My chains...are gone! (rushes to door of his dungeon, and is unable to open it) YOU DARE TAUNT ME, ANUBIS?! RAAAAAAAAAA! (smashes door) Necronoid started running down the halls. (scene changes) Anubis: What...in hell...is THIS? (gets up) I cannot afford to destroy the entire realm I have built...my full power would force it to implode. (transforms into a Bakugan) Rise, Darkus Anubis Orbeum! (runs out of personal chambers) (scene changes) Necronoid pulled open a door. Necronoid: WHERE IS THE GATE TO THE LIVING WORLD? The people inside stared. Random Pharaoh: You do not belong here. Go back to your dungeon! Necronoid: I could not have said truer words myself. Pharaoh: Eh? Necronoid: I do NOT belong here! I belong in the land of the living! Pharaoh: Your life is over! Necronoid: It is MY LIFE! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO IT! Pharaoh: STEP AWAY, I COMMAND YOU! Necronoid: RETURN WHAT BELONGS TO ME! (hurls aside Pharaoh and scares away millions of people) Anubis: (tackles Necronoid) THAT POWER IS ONLY FOR THE GODS! Necronoid fell to the ground. Necronoid: I have been put in the custody of the WEAKEST of the death gods! I have killed one...I can do the same to you! Anubis: I highly DOUBT THAT! ANUBIAN JUDGEMENT! (traps Necronoid in a cage of extended claws and starts shredding him with them) Necronoid: UNDYING DEFENSE! Anubis: I AM death! Necronoid: So am I. (blocks) UNDERWORLD CANNON! (breaks cage and jumps at Anubis) Anubis: SONIC BOLTER! (runs forward, leaving a sonic boom that slams Necronoid to the ground) Necronoid: YARR! (flips over with wings and launches blades of energy at Anubis) Anubis: That won't work on ME! (jumps up) Necronoid: And '''I '''highly doubt THAT! (makes the blades explode) Anubis: ARGH! (slams into wall) Necronoid: (extends scythe) DIE! Anubis: BLACKEN FANG! (bites scythe off) Necronoid: IMMORTALIS CANNON! (blasts his fangs off and kicks his stomach) Anubis partially transformed into his god form. Anubis: You will not pass. Necronoid: HAHAHAHAHAH! We are both unable to die, you because of your godhood, and me because of the fact that I am ALREADY dead! Anubis: Then this fight will be decided by PAIN! (surrounds self with black flames) Your cries for mercy will be your defeat! Necronoid: (laughs slowly) As was once said to me...and proven ten years ago...EVEN DEATH MAY DIE! (runs at Anubis) (scene changes) (this starts playing) The Brawlers base had been rebuilt far bigger than before. Washington D.C. was rebuilt as well, using technology from both the military and the Brawlers. Each brawler had a personal craft that could transport them through air and space. Pyrus had gained the best piloting skills and was excellent at the use of many guns and grappling hooks. Explosives were his second favorites. Winx had trained in hand-to-hand combat to the point of being able to defeat 3 opponents at once. Crimson had left to do his own missions, and never spoke to the Brawlers again. Fortunately, he left on the terms of being a friend. (music stops at 1:00) Pyrus: How's everything going? 3D: Pyrus! You're in early! Last time you've showed up on time, I was 12 and we were battling Necronoid! Pyrus: Last time I was early, I had a reason to be. Tony: Heh. Don't feel bad, Pyrus, sometimes I don't show up at all. Pyrus: Which gets annoying. Drago: Lol, it's more annoying when he IS here. JK! Tony and Pyrus laughed. Winx: (walks into base) Cuz, baby, I--uh? Pyrus: What the hell are you doing? Tony: Oh yeah...he does that. Jaakor: I've advised against it several times. (laughs) Pyrus: Winx, are you on any...drugs? Winx: I'M JUST SINGING. 3D: He does it every day, just not in front of you. Pyrus: Keep it that way. O_o Ra: Something is wrong... Everybody turned to look at Ra. (scene changes) Necronoid had pushed Anubis to the gates of the realm of death. Anubis: If I cannot stop you here...my chosen warrior, Wolfox will! Necronoid: (laughs slowly) You are an old fool. Fight me now, in your god form, and destroy all that is around you! Anubis: My full form destroys all but my personal quarters! How dare you suggest that I tear down what I worked for! Necronoid: You still fight for the weak, that is why you LOSE! (bites Anubis's head, neck, and chest with his heads) Anubis: (muffled) Necronoid: OBLIVIATOR AEGIS! Necronoid fired on the places where he bit. Those places charged lightning all over Anubis. Necronoid: A new move...I invented in my time here. Lasers emerged from the shot marks and cut Anubis to pieces. His essence retreated to his quarters. Necronoid: NEVER. IMPERIUS DUNGEON! (blasts Anubis with laser and pulls him close) Necronoid: You're mine now. (absorbs Anubis) NOW...I CLAIM YOUR POWERS! Necronoid flashed and bubbled. He started to change and transform, while pushing open the gates of Anubis's realm. He rushed out and re-entered his body. (scene changes) DQ: Necronoid...LIVE! Necronoid's eyes suddenly opened. Necronoid: My old...body...old things..made new...now...RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Necronoid's spirit had changed from absorbing Anubis, and connected to his body. His body was a downgrade from his spirit, so his body changed to look similar to his weaker form. His spirit had gained power, so his power increased as well. After the spirit and body had finally settled in, he was evolved. The shoulder cages that once contained his energy sacs had been re-armored, and his body had changed all over. The only sign that he had been dead was the rust now on his mechanical hands. He got up. Necronoid: I am...(transforms hand into flail and pulls it out on chain) ANUBIS NECRONOID! (smashes wall to puncuate sentence and roars) To be continued... Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts